rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrid AU
Hybrid AU (also known as Animal AU and Animalized AU) is an AU in the fandom where the Big Four are hybrids, portrayed as animals and have animal like abilities or parts. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters as Hybrids and have human characters animalized (or portrayed as animals, its a bit like genderbending) and animal and 'creature' characters humanized (portrayed as humans) for Pairings and other AUs. The four also have animal like parts (like ears and tails) on their bodies or have their abilities. The four can also be partnered up with (random) animals. Popular Spinoff AUs *Deertaur AU *Centaur AU *The Little Mermaid AU *Angel AU *Maximum Ride AU *Mortal Instruments AU *Monster AU *Gargoyles AU *Pokémon Gijinka AU Animal AUs *Lions *Horses *Dinosaurs *Turtles *Patronuses *Bending AU *Zootopia AU *Daemons *Kung Fu Panda AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Fans have infused Hiccup with Toothless as they turned him into a Night Fury Hybrid. They have also made him a human with dragon like abilities (because of his dragon like soul), like understanding what they are saying, breath fire and having dragon like eyes or turned him into a Night Fury. In some modern crossovers he is Toothless' owner, when his dragon is cast as a house pet (like a black cat or three legged dog) or a black, strong steed that he rides from time to time. Jack Frost The animals that Jack has been turn into by fans is a Polar Bear for the Jarida pairing (when Merida repeats her story with him as she gives him the spell that turned her mother into a bear) and a White Ferret for Hijack. He is also portrayed as a Wolf (by placing the ears and tail on his human body) for the Red Riding Hood AU and a Cat (the Cheshire Cat) in Wonderland AU (and Chat Noir in Miraculous Ladybug AU), while his Patronus (in Hogwarts AU) takes the form of a Fox or Hummingbird. Jack is also seen partnered up or being good friends with Arctic and Winter animals or with a wolf. Merida DunBroch Fans have given Merida the form of a cat or raccoon for Jarida. She can also be portrayed as a bear, because of the spell that she used on her mother, for Beauty and the Beast AU and the form of her Patronus in Hogwarts AU. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel can be portrayed as either a horse (because of her relationship with Maximus) or infused a her with a horse, to make her a centaur (seen in Centaur AU) or portrayed as a chameleon (due to her relationship with Pascal) or have chameleon like abilities. Extra Characters Toothless Toothless is portrayed as a Human or a Night Fury-human Hybrid for the Toothcup, Stormless, Toothjumper and Buckteeth pairings or a Cat or Dog for the Modern AU and corssovers and a Horse for Ranch AU. Dragon Riders The Dragon Riders are dragon Hybrids as fans infused them with their dragons. While their dragons are portrayed as Humans or other kinds of Animals, like cats, dogs or birds. Stormfly Stormfly is portrayed as Astrid's pet Bird or Dog for modern crossovers and a Human. She is also seen as a Deadly Nadder-human Hybrid for the Ermfly and Stormless pairings. Guardians of Childhood Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund and Sanderson Mansnoozie are portrayed as humans (humanized) or (normal) animals for Pairings and other AUs and crossovers. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi is sometimes portrayed as a Fox, because of the "Kitsune" identity he takes most commonly in Dark AU. Fans have also turned him into Dog takes care of his little brother or given him dog or Cat ears and tail, when Hiro is portrayed as a puppy or kitten or has their ears and tails. Baymax Baymax is sometimes portrayed or seen as a human or a white cat (normal or robotic) because of his bond with Mochi. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Large (4).jpg tumblr_o31oof15ef1tn15zro1_1280.jpg 99504c519d9ef21f82b8aaedaa31da64.jpg Largefds.png 13573578 1735199030101243 1185969772 n.jpg GIFs tumblr_o1b54pdWDh1qi922io1_540.gif Not Alone ANIMATED By Dewdrop34.gif Fanart tumblr_o1b54pdWDh1qi922io2_500.png tumblr_o1b54pdWDh1qi922io3_500.png Wolf Children With Tadashi And Hiro By SlugParade.png How To Train Your....Horse by dreamer45.jpg|Toothless as a Horse Toothless Cat And Stormfly Bird By BowtieMySoul.png tumblr_nu68s9Wedg1qekt5wo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu68s9Wedg1qekt5wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nu68s9Wedg1qekt5wo3_r1_1280.jpg Ham Ham Hiccup By Laven96.jpg Ham Ham Jack By Laven96.jpg Ham Ham Merida By Laven96.jpg Ham Ham Rapunzel By Laven96.jpg Hiccup The Night Fury By Feileastram.jpg Astrid The Deadly Nadder By Feileastram.jpg Snotlout The Monstrous Nightmare By Feileastram.jpg Ruffnut The Hideous Zippleback By Feileastram.jpg Tuffnut The Hideous Zippleback By Feileastram.jpg Bewilderbeast(Genderbend)Final By MrJw.jpg Fan Fiction Character Art - Astrid (From Hybrid) By Dalek-Kenn.png Guardian Hiccup By A-Foxi-Reminder.png Hiccup Toothless Hybrid By Otakufox23.jpg HTTYD - Rawr By KumoriDragon.png Human Dragons By fUnKyToEs.jpg Nadder Astrid By A-Foxi-Reminder.png Queen Of Dragons By A-Foxi-Reminder.png Rotg Acquarium By Laven96.jpg|Pitch and the Guardians as Goldfish tumblr_n8404v3zh41qekt5wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ni1ru0Hkrn1tybex1o1_1280.jpg|Merida Riding Polar Beer Jack tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao8_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao2_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao3_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao5_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao4_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao6_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao7_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nkgjw0XLXs1rq2wfao1_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao2_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao3_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao4_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlfy9h3yHw1rq2wfao5_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao1_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao2_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao3_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao4_540.jpg tumblr_nlp2moktxH1rq2wfao5_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao2_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao8_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao9_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao10_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao6_540.jpg tumblr_nm5ly685UU1rq2wfao3_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao2_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao3_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao4_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao5_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao6_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao7_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao8_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao9_r3_540.jpg tumblr_nppnbfsX001rq2wfao10_r2_540.jpg tumblr_nu1ym3MPKz1spskwuo1_500.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo1_r1_250.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo2_r1_250.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo3_r1_1280.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo4_r1_1280.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo5_r1_1280.png tumblr_nw51l3X7ws1u60usbo6_r1_1280.png tumblr_nx0jo44wRA1u60usbo3_1280.png tumblr_nx0jo44wRA1u60usbo4_1280.png tumblr_nxi8x79JHw1rjwo4wo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nxi8x79JHw1rjwo4wo1_500.jpg Ablaze By CessieRose25.jpg 'Ablaze' Hiccup Designs By CessieRose25.jpg Httyd human toothless and stormyfly by chaotikproductions-d7e297q.png.jpeg Toothless and stormfly by chaotikproductions-d7ebf4o.png Eret and stormfly by chaotikproductions-d7pttjl.jpg Human stormfly by chaotikproductions-d7ph0b8.jpg Toothcup day 02 species swap by nightmareinspections-d6hytw9.png Feel you on my fingertips by RedDestiny.jpg A little common toothcup by kt exreplica-d6i1ysb.png Tumblr n8cv08Ju4s1sktl1to1 500.png Owljumper-toothcat.jpg Tumblr mqmjfpDcxC1sxea1vo1 1280.jpg Toothless (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Girlfriend (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.png Jack's Letter (Jack's Delivery Service) By Ally-The-Fox-20.jpg tumblr_nxu5afqttg1qd9bnpo1_1280.jpg Tumblr np1k23Kmmt1rt5r3jo2 500.png tumblr_myncuw5tiA1rfcskno1_500.jpg tumblr_miyj5zfHuA1qekt5wo1_1280.jpg Jarida;Bear Trouble By Kiome-Yasha.jpg Drago's Bewilderbeast By TreepeltA113.png tumblr_inline_o2r2c9e3f31rk79a2_1280.png tumblr_nvnquzISl91sonha8o1_1280.png Arctic Guardian By DolphyDolphiana.jpg Racing The Wind By Dewdrop34.jpg tumblr_o3s53aguM11sm7j2xo1_1280.png tumblr_o4inexGK9e1v96cuuo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mzzy5yoB031rjiro1o1 1280.png.jpeg tumblr_nr5a48yMBt1ri7t7ro3_1280.png tumblr_nr5a48yMBt1ri7t7ro4_1280.png hiro_the_fox_by_tyviri-d8vfk0h.png tumblr_o5xsu9YPmp1sxo0gro1_1280.jpg tumblr_o53bjrsHCB1tn15zro1_1280.png|''Zootopia'' AU tumblr_ng1jrbmMng1tn15zro1_1280.png tumblr_nu30qjCpwn1tn15zro1_1280.png baymax_and_hiro___big_hero_6_by_rfakonwolf-d7y54q3.png untitled_drawing_by_dppuppy-d6h4v7s.png Twincup discovery by hybridpersonality-d32vn4o.jpg meowmax_by_tanyatinks-d9j9nau.jpg Take The Pod To Nim By Boxjelly1.jpg tumblr_n7g2ovb6YN1t7xurfo1_1280.jpg Frost Flight By Esmethemaskedowl.png Nim And Ronin By Boxjelly1.jpg 0f8e544eab9fd271185d0f8b1e03b276.jpg MAtGf6nXIIg.jpg Jack and hiccup 2 zootopia by zoodi-d9vsy91.jpg Big hero 6 zootopia mashup by gyuu chan-d9oywlo.jpg 10860102 1681290532139485 1865335427 n.jpg 1c7f6c09ada7037347aad94dfa3e787f.jpg 7dcc9749b0bff0659ed50d6e297b5ed5.jpg e2b57bcef36ac9fee1f6ef772c67b1f8.jpg tumblr_nm29m4KvXt1rt5r3jo2_1280.png tumblr_nou2y0m1Gf1rt5r3jo2_500.png Tumblr ngl0irI5TL1u5o7yao1 500.jpg Inu elsa by bigz63-d8w9zg6.png Tumblr nju1tu1EDX1sh7p2zo1 400.png tumblr_nv3lzoNRBk1tho34wo1_r2_500.png Kitty20meow20meow20mochi2020205.jpg Tumblr nk28kfQSeY1rq2wfao2 r1 540.jpg Tumblr nk28kfQSeY1rq2wfao3 r1 540.jpg Tumblr np51rzRD8e1u76je9o1 1280.jpg Angel jack frost by kt exreplica-da3xopu.jpg pascal__human_version__by_chetom-d7921o1.png hiro_-_neko_chan-_by_tyviri-d9i7jd5.png 67da6a24331549b9d8cbf437926eef2a-d786335.png 7f06975cd5d30e438f1c110c9868aec8.jpg 12fsffdg.jpg 10gtfhtrhu.jpg Tumblr miahepuyMB1s33d07o2 1280.jpg 9f945100fa7524d1edb6e2b34b0c2ed3.jpg 2015-07-06.jpg a52532c33bd6b7b77d0ab51c7f8c0b84.jpg baycat_by_rfakonwolf-d8jgc9z.jpg big_hero_6_wolves__2_by_hannahrivaille-d8g4p9l.jpg f59e90969f16e5d4fdc087de3f8e1b5a.jpg merida_by_ch4rm3d-d9sgdpt.png rise_of_the_brave_tangled_felines_by_sjsaberfan-d69ypla.jpg tumblr_inline_nqr3t9DefY1qmnseg_500.jpg tumblr_mog4cbMBW61ruyuz7o1_1280.png tumblr_mshkntZM4b1s0y4vwo1_1280.png bunnymund_wolf_by_werepuppy-d7fn5d0.png Large124556.jpg Human pascal and maximus colored by cgheartbreak-d6p0uww.jpg 176b7540e1e43fed7a15fd06cb653a13.jpg Jamiro 4.jpg tumblr_o9fg2uNlk41vu9xgao1_1280.jpg horses_personifications_-_sven_by_asameshii-d7h3w1p.png Httyd tuffnut and ruffnut by 1gothgrrl-d6x3df8.jpg Tumblr mt82dmy2531rwcc7wo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mt82dmy2531rwcc7wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mtnn7th8FU1rwcc7wo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mtnn7th8FU1rwcc7wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mtp5fcOK1F1rwcc7wo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mtp5fcOK1F1rwcc7wo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mtp5fcOK1F1rwcc7wo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mtp5fcOK1F1rwcc7wo5 1280.jpg blackeyes_by_charliedzilla-d6kra7m.jpg|http://rena-muffin.deviantart.com/art/Blackeyes-397662322 Tumblr n02szsIYj61r2eyrho1 1280.png Tumblr ne0eqyn23F1qje91uo1 500.png 5aec620d492852e9740a92edeb649b0f.jpg r6cU6SHouTk.jpg Tumblr ng6kmlZEW41r42lijo1 1280.jpg Modern heather meets windshear by nightleviosa27932-daacmud.png Modern heather and windshear by nightleviosa27932-daacpau.png Tumblr mpocobvdhL1rm5y0co1 500.png Rise of the guardians of zootopia by scared2dream-da6m6jj.png Cosplay toothless_and_stormfly_by_il_chicco-da6vjcl.jpg Category:AUs Category:The Big Four